Waves Of The Heart
by Raina Rose Ramos
Summary: not very good at summaries : just readit! Raina
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is a TWOSHOT! and it **_**DOES NOT**_** take place when Clare and Eli are together!**

"were going to the beaaaaaacccccchhhh!" Alli squeeled

Me, Eli, Alli, Drew, Adam, Fiona, Jenna, KC(I still dont get why Alli had to invite them), WERE HEADED TO THE BEACH! Im soooooooooooo excited!

"Eliiiiii!"

"Yeah?"

"Are we there yeeeeeet?" I whined

"Were pretty close"

I squeeled

He looked at me smirking

I looked back

"Guys were almost there!"

Everyone 'woo'd' or 'yay'd'

Eli's Pov

I parked Morty

"Are we here?" Clare asked instanly perking up

"Nope, Gas station"

"Elllliiiiiii!" She whined

It was really cute- Holy shit what has this girl done to me?

"Well Im sorry that Morty needs to be filled up."

I made my way to the back

"Hey guys, Were at a gas station, so if you need to 'go' I suggest you do that now"

Alli, Adam,Fiona, and Drew all jumped out.

"you guys good?"

they nodded

"Clare you need anything?"

"Uhmmm, Can you get me and iced tea?"

"Sure"

I bought Clare her drink, got cokes for everyone else

I filled Morty up. Gave Clare her drink

"Thanks Eli" She smiled

"Anything for you Blue Eyes"

"Ughhhh, Can you guys tone down the flirting"

Clare blushed.

I looked back and saw Adam sticking his finger down his throat and pretending to gag.

Fiona skipped over

"Well I think its cute" Fiona sang as she got into the back

Adam looked at her weirdly

"Whatever" he in the back, and we were back on our way to the beach.

We got to the beach, Clare and Alli took hands and started jumping up and down squeeling.

It was pretty adorabl-OH MY FUCKING GOD! what has she done to ME? ELI GOLDSWORTHY A SAP?

ughhh.

We went over to the changing area

Clare came out with a Light pink and white polkadotted bikini.

Damn.

Clare's Pov

"CLARE!"

I looked back to see Alli

She was wearing a hot pink and orange striped bikini

"do you see how Eli keeps looking at you?"

She whispered

"Oh I bet its nothing!"

"Nonsense! you look HOT!"

I blushed

Alli waved to Jenna, She was wearing a Blue and Black plaid tankini

"Hiii!" Jenna sang

I walked away

"Hey Clare,"

"What Jenna?"

"Im really sorry about last year"

"Dont worry about it''

She smiled,

"I think that new kid Eli kinda likes you!"

"Noooo! Were just friends!"

Adam walked over

"Come on, you guys are practically dating!"

"WE ARE NOT ADAM!"

Eli's Pov

I heard Clare yelling at Adam, What has he done this time,

"EELLLLIIIII!"

Clare screamed

She ran over to me

"What?"

"Tell them we are NOT dating!"

She was blushing, Damn, she was perfect!

"uhh, Guys, yah were just friends"

Alli looked horrified

"YOU KNOW YOU WANT HER!" she yelled

"ALLI!" Clare yelled back blushing 20 different shades

I was laughing

"Oh come AWN CUH-LARE! you can just see it by the way he looks at you!" Jenna said to her

"STOP IT GUYS!" you could tell she was embarrassed

And it was cute.

"Yeah, guys, friends"

Alli gave me the death glare

Alli's Pov

"JENNA! ADAM! FIONA! DREWWWW!"

I ran over to them,

"We _**HAVE**_ to get Clare and Eli together! THEY LOOOOVE EACHOTHER!"

"Well duhhhh." Adam answered

"Ya, so how are we supposed to do it?"

...

"I GOT IT!" Fiona yelled

Clare came over

"got what?"

Crap

"uhmm, uh-"

"We know you like Eli" Adam just plain out says it

Clare blushed

"I KNEW IT!"

"Well kinda I guess, but He'd never like me!"

"think again" Drew said

Clare's Pov

Wait noooo. Eli couldnt!, theres no possible way in heck! he couldnt could he?

"Nope! Guys he DOESNT like me!"

"Clare, Clare. poor innocent little Clare, you have no IDEA!"

Was Drew telling the truth?

Adam and Drew went over to Eli.

Eli's Pov

"We know you like her"

shit

"Like who?" Play innocent, maybe they'll go away

"Dont act like you dont know! You LOVE Clare!"

DAMNIT!

"No i dont."

"dude, let it go, Eli, Sarcastic, Emo-looking, Hearse driving, death obsessed Eli. Your in, deep, and you will NEVER get out"

Damn, he's right!

"Dude, I-"

"ELLLLIII!"

thank you Clare

"I'll be right back"

I ran over to her

"Yeah?"

"You coming in or what?"

she pulled out a light pink and hot pink striped boogie board

"I dont know"

"Awwwwhhhh Elllliiiii" She was whining, and gave me a puppy dog look

god freaking damnit,. I cant resist her eyes

"Puhhhleeeeaaasssee! For mee?"

Ugh

"Fine"

"Yayy!"

I grabbed my plain black boogie board

we went out

"Clare you shouldnt go to far, It gets kinda rough"

But she kept going farther and farther

She screamed

Clare's Pov

I shoudlve Listened to Eli. I went out farther than I should have, I couldnt get back, the waves were to strong. They kept pulling me in and crashing on top of me.

I screamed

I heard Eli yell

"CLARE!"

The waves just kept getting bigger and bigger. Stronger and stronger.

It pushed me down. I couldnt breathe. I finally realized. I was about to die.

(These Is what Clare's thinking about when her life is like flashing before her(: )

_Alli, My best friend in the world. You've been there for me throught thick and thin. You've done so much for me. I love you so much, dont you ever forget me._

_Adam, I know we haven't known eachother for very long. But your like a brother. Your the sweetest person like, could make anyone smile. Im going to miss you too._

_KC, Jenna, I know we've had our share of argumentsbut I still cant shake the feeling that I actually might miss you._

_And Eli. Oh my gosh Eli. Im going to miss you the most. We've only known eachother for a few months, but, I still feel like your the closest person in my life. and I think I lo-_

then It all turned white

**and SCENE! Kayy! Hope you enjoyed it. Review! (:~Raina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Part two!**

Clare's Pov

And then everything turned white. Not a blinding white, but a peaceful, lovely one.

Am I dead?

OH MY GOSH!

I dont wanna die yet.

Im never going to be able to see the people I love one last time.

I started sobbing.

Eli's Pov

GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! NO! ITS ALL MY FAULT! CLARE MIGHT NOT BE ALIVE BECAUSE OF ME! NO! SHE CANT DIE!

no. Clare dont die! Please.

Alli's Pov

We shouldnt have come, Clare is dying, she has a slight pulse, but she's probably not going to make it

I starting crying my eyes out.

Drew was holding me

"DREW ITS ALL MY FAULT!" I cried

"No, no, shhh. Its not your fault at all, these things happen. shhh"

"BUT IT IS!"

"No, Alli, Shhh"

Jenna's Pov

She cant die! Oh my god. Clare bear. Im sorry. for everything.

KC's Pov

Clare. Dont die. dont go, too many people care about you. Im am defiantly one of them.

Adam's Pov

NO! SHE DOESNT DESERVE TO DIE! GOD NO! DONT TAKE HER YET! SHE'S THE BEST PERSON I EVER KNEW! no!

Drew's Pov

Dude. I dont know Clare but, it seems, like everyone loves her. I barely know her, but, She shouldnt die.

Fiona's Pov

O MY GOODNESS!

"ADAM!"

"Fiona..."

"IS SHE GUNNA BE OKAY?" I was crying

"We dont know."

"No.."

I started crying harder.

Adam came over and wrapped his arms around me.

Eli's Pov

GOD DAMNIT NO! I have to hug her, one last time.

I guess Alli had the same Idea, she was holding Clare and screaming

"NO! CLARE! DONT LEAVE ME! YOUR MY BEST FRIEND! I LOVE YOU!"

She yelled and started crying harder.

Clare was turning whiter. No.

Tears started streaming down my cheeks.

I walked over

"Can I see her one last time?"

Alli nodded and walked back to Drew.

I held Clare

"Clare, Your the greatest person I have ever met. So sweet, forgiving, funny, adorable, And I love how you'll just throw my sarcasm right back at me. Clare I think I love yo-

Clare's Pov

I opened my eyes

"Eli?" I said weakly

"OH MY GOD CLARE!" He yelled and hugged me tighter

"Eli.. Your hurting me."

"Im sorry but, I thought I would never see you again."

I smiled a little bit. He cared.

"GUYS! SHE'S AWAKE!"

"AHHHH! CLARE! OH MY GOD! CLARE!"

Alli screamed and everyone ran over.

Alli pushed Eli aside and wrapped her arms around me.

"Clare. I love you"

"I love you too Alli."

Eli's Pov

She started to get up, she stumbled, and began to fall. I ran over. And caught her.

"Th-thanks Eli" She smiled and blushed a little

"Theres the Clare I know and love"

She blushed and looked completely shocked

"You love me?"

Damnit.

"More than anything."

Now she's never going to talk to me again

. she pulled me in. And kissed me.

"Eli, I love you too."

**END! hope you enjoyed it! BAII!~Raina**


End file.
